Happy Birthday
by Anonymous-Obsession13
Summary: It's Naomi's birhtday. Mainly centered around Naomi and Emily but will feature several other characters! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Birthday**

**My first skins fan fiction and the first story I've written in a long time so please R&R! If enough people like it I'll continue, if not...**

**Story is set around two months after 4x08, mainly about Naomi and Emily but will see appearances from other cast members! First chapter is sort of introductory!**

**(Naomi)**

Naomi rolled onto her back as she woke. It was just after 4A.M. on the morning of her birthday. It had been about two months since Naomi's confession to Emily in Freddie's shed, in front of everybody. Things were finally beginning to get back to normal for them. They were talking properly again and sharing the same bed again. They had decided to take things slow but Naomi was finally happy again. She had _her_ Emily back and that was all that mattered to Naomi.

Naomi had promised herself that she would never loose Emily again, that she would never do anything to hurt Emily ever again. She couldn't stand the thought of loosing Emily again. It didn't bare thinking about.

Naomi turned to watch Emily sleeping peacefully. A smile spread over her face as Emily rolled over in her sleep and some of her brilliant red hair fell into her face. Naomi gently reached out and brushed it back, admiring the peaceful, content, sleeping face of the girl she loved.

After almost twenty minutes of admiring her sleeping beauty, Naomi realised there was no hope of her getting back to sleep and climbed out of the bed, careful not to wake Emily.

Naomi silently dressed before making her way downstairs. She made herself a cup of tea and grabbed a garibaldi from the packet that had been left on the counter the previous night. She made her way into the sitting room and sat on the couch with her tea and garibaldi. After a few minutes of sitting in silence, Naomi finished her so-called breakfast and returned to the kitchen, where she cleaned her cup and put it away.

It was almost 5A.M according to the clock in the kitchen. Naomi knew it would be a few hours before Emily woke and decided to go for a walk to clear her head. She left a note explaining to Emily where she'd gone, knowing it would confuse the red head to wake up with her having disappeared.

Normally, Naomi would be asleep for ages after Emily woke. Naomi was not a morning person. Except that, every year on her birthday she woke extremely. It wasn't that she was ever particularly excited about her birthday; in fact she could scarcely remember ever looking forward to her birthday.

Naomi was lost in her thoughts as she walked and didn't pay attention to where her feet were taking her. Before she knew it, she was down at the docks. She stopped walking and sat on a bench, watching the water. She was still thinking about everything that had happened since that night in Freddie's shed:

Emily coming back to her.

Cook beating the shit out of Effy's mental psychiatrist, who it turned out had murdered Freddie. Cooks mum apparently was rather _"fond"_ and had surprisingly paid for a decent lawyer for him, who got Cooks sentence reduced to 1500hours community service on probation and a £2500 fine which his mum also paid. He isn't allowed to ever leave Bristol but at least he isn't in jail.

Effy has been a wreck since she found out about Freddie. She moved out of her parent's house into a small flat, which she rarely left. She refused to go to another psychiatrist in case she ended up with another John Foster.

"Mornin' Princess!" a familiar voice said from right behind her, startling her and bringing her back to the present. "Jesus! You scared the shit out of me!" Naomi scolded as Cook sat down beside her. "Well, you looked like you could use some company. What are you doing up so early anyway?" Cook asked as he lit a cigarette.

"I could ask you the same question" Naomi replied as he offered her a cigarette. She took one from the box and he held out his lit cigarette for her to light hers from it. "I haven't been to bed yet!" Cook finally answered, taking a drag from his cigarette. "I just couldn't sleep" Naomi answered.

"That time of year!" Cook smirked. He pulled a roughly wrapped package out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Happy birthday Naomikins!". "I can't believe you of all people remembered" Naomi said, looking down at the parcel in her hands. "The Cookie monster is a ninja Naomi! Go on, open it then" Cook laughed. She laughed as she opened the package to discover he had gotten her spliff for her birthday. "Thanks Cook" she said, giving him a peck on the cheek. "No worries Naomi! Top shit that stuff!" he replied with a cheeky grin.

"So what are your birthday plans muff monkey?" Cook asked, still a stupid grin on his face. "I don't have any, I don't think anyone remembered this year, besides you, and quite frankly the only thing that matters to me is that things are good between me and Emily again" Naomi said, returning to staring out at the water. She finished her cigarette and flicked the butt into the water.

"You can still come out for a birthday drink with the Cookie monster though, yeah?" Cook asked, imitating her and flicking his own cigarette butt into the water after hers. "Sure, why not. Later though, cause it's a bit too early for me just yet" Naomi said, resting her head on his shoulder. "Borin' shite!" Cook joked "Fine how does four this afternoon sound". "Alright then, still early but I reckon I could manage it!" Naomi laughed.

**Okay, so I know Cooks sentence isn't realistic but I needed him to stay out of jail for the stories sake! Please R&R, feedback would be much appreciated! I'll continue the story if enough people are interested!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Ok, so first things first! I can't believe the amazing reviews I have gotten on this! I appreciate all of them so so much and the advice is very helpful too! I also can't believe the amount of people who subscribed to this story or added it to their favourites! You've all made me so very happy:)**

**Next; I am sorry it's taken so long for this update but I am on summer holidays and have been exceedingly busy! Also I have a tendency to be a blatant procrastinator and I can't always update when I'd like to as this is a family shared computer and I generally don't like my family, or people who know me for that matter, to read my stories! Might just be me being weird but I always find it easier to write for people I've never met! It's less painful to get rejected that way I guess! :P**

**Any way, now that I've bored you senseless with my mindless ramblings! Here is Chapter 2, which is from Emily's point of view. (Note: I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but it'll have to do and some parts of it were needed for the story's sake)**

**(Emily)**

Emily inhaled peacefully as she slowly woke. A content smile spread across her face as she opened her eyes. After a few seconds, her eyes grew accustomed to the morning light, she turned to face Naomi. Her facial expression quickly changed from content to confused when she realised Naomi wasn't there.

"What the fuck?" Emily muttered clambering out of the bed.

Naomi never woke before her. In fact Naomi usually required a lot of persuasion for her to wake up at all! Sometimes Emily wondered if Naomi would get up before nightfall if she wasn't woken.

Emily launched herself out of their bedroom and down the hall in search of her girlfriend. The bathroom was empty. So was the living room. And the kitchen.

"What the fuck?" Emily repeated, pulling out her phone with the intention of calling Naomi.

An uneasy feeling slid into the pit of her stomach, making her feel slightly sick as she scrolled through her contacts, wondering where Naomi could possibly be so early in the morning. What could she be doing at 7:30 A.M on a Saturday morning?

She reached Naomi's number and was about to press call when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She allowed the hand her phone was in to fall to her side as she walked towards the kettle. There was a bright pink page taped to it. Emily picked it up and read the note Naomi had left for her;

"_Morning Ems,_

_Woke early and couldn't get back to sleep and the weather was nice so I decided to take a walk! Thought I'd leave this in case you wake before I get back and wondered where I'd gotten to. I couldn't bring myself to wake you, you looked to peaceful...and adorable! :]_

_Don't worry, I won't be gone long and I promise I'll bring back garibaldis and heat!_

_Love you forever,_

_Naomi xx"_

Emily couldn't help but smile at how sweet Naomi could be sometimes. She scolded herself for allowing herself to even begin to doubt Naomi again.

"It's over. She's back and not going anywhere!" Emily said out loud to herself, "Don't be so stupid!"

Emily sat on the couch with a bowl of cereal in her lap and switched on the TV. She flicked through the channels stopping on one that was showing Looney Tunes. She smiled as she saw Speedy Gonzalez running from Daffy Duck and it reminded her of the five weeks she and Naomi had just spent in Goa.

It had already been two weeks since their return home and although she would never admit it to Naomi, Emily was happy to be back in Bristol. Not, that she hadn't loved their time in Goa, but it was nice to be home. Emily never really appreciated Bristol until she spent some time somewhere really different. She didn't realise how much she had missed it until they had gotten back.

She had missed seeing everyone, even Katie and her mum. Thinking about missing everyone led her to thinking about going to visit them after they had gotten back.

After catching a much needed few hours of sleep, Emily had gone to visit Katie, while Naomi, who said she "wanted to give Emily and Katie some time together", went to see Cook. Emily hadn't bought it for a second. Naomi knew Katie had a new flat, but she also knew that Emily's family were staying with Katie for a while. Emily knew Naomi was afraid of another face-off with Jenna.

It was nice seeing her family again after such a long time. Well, as nice as it could have been.

Katie told her everything that had happened since they'd left;

Cook got off on community service, Effy wouldn't leave her flat after what happened to Freddie and Panda and Thomas had left for America already.

Then Emily had told them all about her trip with Naomi. Katie, James and Rob seemed interested while Jenna had listened with a sour expression on her face. She had lasted a whole twenty minutes before she asked for what seemed the three hundred and thirty-ninth time if Emily was sure forgiving Naomi was such a good idea.

At that moment the front door opened, snapping Emily out of her reverie. Naomi walked into the sitting room and sat down beside Emily giving her a small peck on the cheek.

"Morning Ems" she said as she settled more comfortably into the couch.

"Morning" Emily replied, "I thought you said you were getting garibaldis and heat?"

Naomi nodded and inhaled deeply before she spoke.

"I got them" she said, picking up a plastic bag from the ground. "And I got something else too!" A sly grin spread across her face.

"What is it?" Emily giggled, putting down her cereal bowl and turning to face Naomi.

She felt excited by her girlfriends' mischievous demeanour. Naomi winked at her and slowly reached inside her jacket pocket pulling out a paper bag. Emily's excitement only increased as she wondered what could be inside it.

Naomi pulled a Kodak envelope from the bag and announced "Our Goa pictures!"

"Oh my god! Let me see!" Emily squealed.

"We have to pick four favourites when we look at them" Naomi told her.

At this point Emily had pulled the stack of photos from the envelope, which now lay forgotten on the floor.

"Why?" she asked curiously, in answer to which Naomi produced a frame with four picture slots in it.

Emily smiled and leaned in to kiss Naomi as thanks.

They spent a good two hours looking through their happy snaps, laughing and reminiscing, finally choosing the four that would be displayed in the frame. Emily felt blissfully happy as she put the frame on their mantel with her favourite of all of their pictures in it.

It was a picture of her and Naomi at a fireworks display in Goa. They were kissing underneath the colourful lights, wearing only hoodies over their bikinis.

Finally she tore her eyes from the photo and turned to Naomi.

"I have to go, I was supposed to meet Katie for coffee today" Emily said.

"Do you really have to go right now?" Naomi asked, pulling Emily into a sweet kiss.

"Mmm" Emily mumbled as she pulled away from the kiss so they were still leaning their foreheads together. "I'm already late, I was supposed to meet her twenty minutes ago, but don't worry I won't be gone for too long".

Emily gave Naomi one last kiss before she left to go meet Katie.

**Okay, so that was chapter two! I'll try and have less of a gap between this chapter and the next one! I know it wasn't a great chapter but it's there for the sake of leading to other things and developing the story! Please please R&R and if people are still interested I'll get working on Chapter 3!Reviews, Advice and opinions are always appreciated!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Losing confidence in this story but will keep going if people are still interested **** Please R&R even if you want to offer some criticism! I appreciate constructive criticism ;) I promise it'll get better after this! Thanks again**

**(Naomi)**

Naomi dropped back onto the couch as the door banged behind Emily, on her way to meet Katie.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, it hit her. It was her birthday and Emily had forgotten.

"Don't fucking cry!" she ordered herself as her eyes glazed over and her vision became hazy with the tears that threatened to fall.

"Stop being so fucking childish" she whispered to herself, slapping her cheeks as she tried to force herself to be calm.

She couldn't understand where the tears were coming from. She hadn't expected Emily to remember her birthday after everything they had been through in the past few months.

"You have her back, that's all that's important" Naomi thought over and over. Finally, Naomi inhaled deeply and was able to control her emotions.

"Get a fucking grip, you twat!" she thought as she exhaled.

Her silent composure session was suddenly interrupted by the harshly abrupt sound of her phone ringing.

"Jesus Christ!" she gasped, startled by the sudden loud ringtone piercing the silence of the house. "Fuck sake" Naomi groaned before answering her mobile.

"Happy birthday darling!" Gina sang into the phone.

"Thanks mum" Naomi replied, blinking back the tears that were trying to reappear.

A small, sad smile spread across Naomi's face as she listened to Gina rabbiting on about how quickly Naomi had grown up and how proud she was.

"Thanks mum" Naomi repeated sincerely.

"Then again" Gina said with the hint of a laugh in her tone, "You were always sort of grown up, well more mature than I ever was anyway!"

Gina always could cheer Naomi up when she needed it most. Yes, she pissed her off and just plain irritated the shit out of Naomi most of the time but at the end of the day, Gina was her mum. Her mum, who had always been there to support her, from day one. The one person who knew Naomi as well as Emily knew her. Sometimes, even better than Naomi knew herself.

"Will I get to see you today or do you have way too many plans to bother with boring old mum?" Gina asked.

It wasn't said with the intention of making Naomi feel guilty about not visiting her mother for so long, but rather it was Gina's quirky way of asking what Naomi was doing to celebrate her birthday. Gina knew only too well how Naomi hated making a big deal of her birthday.

"I'm meeting Cook for drinks at four, so I'll come see you beforehand" Naomi promised avoiding mentioning Emily

"Brilliant! I'll see you soon then" Gina said cheerfully.

Naomi could tell she was smiling as she said it.

"Happy birthday Naomi, I love you darling" Gina told her.

"I love you too mum. I'll see you soon" Naomi said before hanging up.

Once again she slumped back into the couch. She let her phone slip out of her hand and didn't even bother trying to pick it up when it fell to the floor. Naomi hadn't even realised she was tired before she fell asleep on the couch.

**Sorry It's so short, promise tehy'll get better and longer soon! :) Please R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I know, I know! I'm terrible for leaving it too long between updates! I promise the gap won't be so long next time and I can guarantee this because I already have the next chapter started! **** Once again thanks for all the reviews! Please continue to R&R! ;) **

**Hopefully this chapter is long enough for you to forgive me! **

**HAVE SOME!**

**(Naomi)**

Naomi's eyes snapped open and she gasped in fright. It took her several seconds to realise it was the sound of her phone that had woken her. She scrambled towards the offending device and snatched it up from the floor.

Without waiting to straighten up, she flipped open her phone while still positioned awkwardly over the edge of the couch. She had received a message from Emily;

"_Gonna b longer than xpected w/ Katie, she got a promo at wrk nd we'r celebrating w/ a family meal, sorry. Talk 2 u soon tho, love you- Ems xx"_

"That's just fan-fucking-tastic" Naomi muttered sarcastically as she snapped the phone shut. She got up from the couch and stretched sleepily, deciding a shower might wake her up properly.

Naomi made her way to the bathroom and turned on the shower so the water could heat up before she went in to her bedroom to choose clothes to wear out with Cook.

She laid her clothes out on the bed to check her outfit, deciding on a long sleeve, white top with black stripes, a sleeve-less black cardigan to go over it and her favourite skinny jeans.

On her way back to the shower, Naomi stopped to admire a picture of Emily on the bookshelf in the hall. Smiling at the picture, she lovingly ran her fingers across the frame before continuing on to the bathroom.

She slipped out of her clothes, letting them drop, to the floor and stepped into the stream of perfectly warm water. Naomi leaned into the water, letting it wash over her whole head before it made its way down her body. A content sigh escaped her lips.

After she had washed her hair and body she stayed in the shower for a few minutes. She didn't move. She just enjoyed the waters warmth as it cascaded down on top of her, washing away her stress. After ten minutes of this, Naomi was ready to return to reality and stepped out of the shower.

Once she was dry and freshly clothed, she left to go visit her mum.

Naomi arrived at her mum's house just before two o' clock. She stood across the street from the old yellow house, just taking it in for a moment.

Memories started jumping into her mind as she looked at the house.

She remembered painting her bedroom with her mum a few days after they had moved in. Her mum had let her choose the colour and the seven year old Naomi had been rather proud of the sunset orange she had picked.

Her memory jumped to various different times when she and her mum just sat at the kitchen table, talking.

Then she remembered coming home from school in tears over some kids picking on her at her new school and to cheer her up, Gina had spent the evening tie-dying bed sheets with Naomi in the garden.

Naomi smiled as she remembered the two of them lying on the grass as it started getting dark, surrounded by loads of multi-coloured sheets. They had spent ages talking and laughing like that.

Suddenly the memory of her and Emily laughing about "_oils"_ in her room came into her head. Naomi giggled at the memory.

Eventually, coming back to the present day, Naomi walked across the road and up to the front door. Just as she reached the door it was pulled wide open and she had to quickly step back to avoid Kieran hurrying out.

"Oh! Naomi, hi" he greeted.

"Hi Kieran, going somewhere?" Naomi replied.

"Yeah, I left my phone at the checkout in the supermarket. They called the house to tell me, so now I'm off to collect it" Kieran explained.

Naomi just laughed.

"I know, sometimes, I wonder how I qualified to be a teacher with a head like mine!" Kieran joked.

"Guess we'll never know!" Naomi laughed.

He laughed with her before turning to his car. "I almost forgot, happy birthday Naomi" Kieran said, turning back to her, pulling a package out of his jacket pocket.

"Thought you might enjoy this" he said as he handed her the present.

"Thanks Kieran" Naomi said, hugging him.

"No problem, I'll see you later then" Kieran replied, jogging towards his car and sitting into it. Naomi watched him pull out of the driveway and drive away before she walked into the house.

"Mum" she called out, closing the door behind her.

"Kitchen!" came the reply.

Naomi walked into the kitchen to find her mum covered in flour. The kitchen was a mess of flour, egg shells and goo.

"What the fuck happened in here?" Naomi asked before she could stop herself.

Gina turned to her, holding out a birthday cake which she had clearly baked herself.

"Happy birthday darling!" she sang.

"Thanks mum" Naomi said, smiling despite herself.

The cake was chocolate with messy green and yellow icing (which Gina had obviously done herself) spelling out _'HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAOMI'_.

Fifteen minutes later, Gina had finished cleaning up and they sat at the table together. Gina placed a pink candle in the centre of the cake.

"Make a wish Naomi" she insisted as she lit it.

Naomi thought for a minute before blowing the candle out.

"So. What did you wish for?" Gina asked.

"Can't tell you" Naomi replied, grinning.

"Oh boo!" Gina said childishly, before getting up from the table. "Tea?" she asked, switching on the kettle.

"Yeh, please" Naomi answered.

While Gina busied herself making tea, Naomi turned her attention to Kieran's present. Curiosity getting the better of her, she didn't hesitate in ripping the paper off it. It was a book;_ 'A confederacy of Dunces' _by John Kennedy Toole.

"Oh, I love that book" Gina said returning to the table with two steaming mugs of tea, a knife and two plates.

"Kieran gave it to me" Naomi supplied.

Gina sat down and pushed a steaming mug in front of Naomi. "You'll love that book, it's brilliant" she said, passing Naomi the knife and a plate.

Naomi took the knife and slid it into the soft, spongy, chocolate birthday cake, cutting two massive slices. She used the knife to lift the bigger of the slices onto Gina's plate and then to lift the other onto her own plate. As the scent of the chocolate reached their noses, Gina produced two forks and handed one to Naomi.

Naomi took a bite of her birthday cake. "Mum this is incredible!" she gasped as she swallowed.

"I know!" Gina said smiling "Kieran's mum gave me the recipe".

There was silence between them for a few minutes as the y enjoyed the cake.

"So where's Emily then? Why didn't she come with you" Gina enquired, after several minutes without conversation.

"With her sister" Naomi replied moodily.

"What's going on?" Gina asked reading into her daughter's sulky body language.

"What? Nothing" Naomi said defensively.

Gina smirked as Naomi suddenly became fascinated with the table cloth.

"Darling, you can't hide anything from me, I can read you like a book" Gina said knowingly.

"Fuck sake" Naomi muttered almost inaudibly, without taking her eyes off the table cloth.

"Naomi" Gina prompted, taking hold of one of Naomi's hands.

Naomi looked at her mother's hand holding her own and then at Gina's face. Gina's eye made Naomi feel safe. Before she could stop herself, it exploded out of her,

"I know I should be so grateful about things being back to normal between Emily and me, and I am, so so grateful. Cause I know full well I don't deserve her after what I did. I didn't even expect her to remember after the way things were for all those months. But she forgot my birthday. I didn't expect to be upset about it. But then I remember what she did last year. She came over here to make me breakfast in bed and we had such a perfect day. I know I couldn't have expected her to remember after everything, and getting upset is so fucking childish..."

She spoke rapidly, unable to stop once she started.

"Stop!" Gina interrupted her mid rant, "Breath" she ordered.

Naomi did as she was told, inhaling deeply.

"Have you ever noticed, how sometimes, when you think you know exactly what's going on, you can discover you had it all completely wrong?" Gina asked.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Naomi questioned exasperatedly.

"I mean, maybe Emily will surprise you and if she has forgotten, knowing Emily, when she realises, she'll feel terrible and do everything she can to make it up to you" Gina explained.

Naomi nodded. "Thanks mum, you always know the right thing to say" she said, beginning to feel calmer.

Gina smiled and took a sip of her tea. They continued talking, getting lost in conversations about their current lives and reminiscing over Naomi's childhood. Kieran had joined them when he returned from collecting his phone.

Before Naomi knew it, tow hours had passed. Her phone beeped loudly as it received a text.

It was Cook; _"At Keith's now, wer r u?"._

"I'm late" Naomi informed Gina and Kieran.

"Wait! Before you go..." Gina shouted like an excited child. She hopped up from her seat and disappeared into the hall.

Naomi looked to Kieran for an explanation but he merely shrugged his shoulders.

"You can't leave before I give you your present" Gina said as she returned to the kitchen. She handed Naomi a small wrapped box.

"You didn't have to..." Naomi began.

"Open it" Gina interrupted.

Naomi complied immediately, ripping the paper open to reveal a blue box. She glanced at her mothers' eager face before proceeding to open the box.

Inside was a beautiful, rather expensive looking, silver watch. Naomi gasped at the sight of it.

"I take it, that means you like it?" Gina asked when Naomi didn't say anything but stared at the watch in awe.

"It's amazing, I love it" Naomi rambled, once she had managed to find her voice.

"Why don't you try it on?" Kieran suggested.

Naomi didn't hesitate to oblige. She carefully pulled the watch from its perch inside the box and slipped in onto her wrist. Gina helped her close the clasp.

Naomi held her arm out, admiring the intricate vine detail etched into the silver band of the watch.

"Thank you, it's really beautiful mum" she said, hugging her mother.

Shortly after, Naomi left her mum's house to go meet Cook.

**Well that's chapter 4, let me know what you think and I'll get chapter 5 finished faster! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Thanks again for all the reviews, I really appreciate them :D We're getting closer to the end of this story and I really hope you will be happy with it. Thanks for everyone who's stuck with it and reviewed... I thought it was about time I brought in some more Cook and Naomi interaction, really hope I can do him justice, please let me know :P**

**(Cook)**

"Aye up Christina, pint please!" Cook requested as he approached the bar in Keith's pub. He quickly scanned the pub in search of Naomi while he waited for his drink. "C'mon Blondie" he muttered when he couldn't find her.

Cook paid for his drink and sat at his and Naomi's usual table. He sent Naomi a quick text, willing her to get there fast. Cook had been waiting, rather impatiently, for almost half an hour before Naomi finally arrived.

"Everythin' alright Blondie?" he asked when she sat down beside him.

"Yeah, just lost track of time" Naomi replied as Cook got up to buy her a drink.

"Bacardi and coke, happy birthday!" Cook said as he put the drink down in front of her.

"Thanks Cook" Naomi said picking up the glass.

"Cheers" they said in unison, clinking their glasses together.

"So, where were ya Naomikins? You're never late, usually get here before me!" Cook questioned.

"Just lost track of time at my mums" Naomi answered.

Relief flickered across Cooks face for a split second before he managed to compose himself once more. However, it did not go unnoticed by Naomi.

"What?" she questioned, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. He simply shrugged, bringing his pint to his lips and finishing what was left of it in one go. She leered at him for a few minutes, trying to force him to speak up with her eyes.

"Nothin', just I assumed your being late was a result of a hot lesbian birthday shag" Cook lied.

Naomi slapped him playfully. Cook felt bad about lying to Naomi. Normally, he could lie about anything, to anyone without the slightest twinge of guilt. It was different with Naomi. She was his best friend, he never lied to her and he felt terrible about it now, even though he knew it was for her own benefit.

"Perve!" Naomi joked. "Besides" she added on a more serious note, "Emily forgot". Her voice was very quiet and it upset Cook to see someone he cared so much about be upset like that.

'_It won't last'_ he thought. "More drinks!" Cook shouted. He made his way back to the bar and ordered a pint, a Bacardi and coke and four shots of tequila. When he had paid for the drinks, he carried them on a tray back to their table.

"Lets cheer you up Naomi" he said pushing the Bacardi and two tequila shots towards her.

"By getting me pissed on tequila shots?" Naomi asked with a cheeky grin that would rival Cooks on her face.

"Right you are Blondie! We're gonna have a white riot and go fuckin' mental" Cook said, the volume of his voice rising dramatically towards the end of his sentence.

Naomi laughed as Cook raised a shot glass. She lifted one of her own and they downed them together, chasing them with their other drinks. They repeated the process with their second shots, Cook howling like a wolf when his shot went down. Naomi coughed to clear her throat after the second one.

"Game of pool? Winner buys the next round" Cook asked. Naomi just nodded as he stood up, offering her his hand.

Cook pulled her up from her seat and she gasped loudly in shock at the speed he did it with.

The next half hour proved Cook was very good at cheering Naomi up. He took her mind off thinking about Emily forgetting her birthday as they laughed their way through a game of pool. Cook groaned theatrically as he watched Naomi sink the black ball.

"I win" she sang happily, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Yeah, this time Blondie" Cook replied. He gestured for Christina the barmaid to bring them another round of drinks as they made their way back to their table.

They continued to talk until they finished their drinks, when Cook excused himself for a bathroom break. At this point both of them were a little more than tipsy.

"Okay, I'll order us another one before you get back then" Naomi offered, tipping the last sip of her Bacardi and coke into her mouth.

"That's it Naomikins!" Cook said pointing at her and winking. "Always two steps ahead".

As Cook finished up, washing his hands in the bathroom, he suddenly became aware of a severe tobacco craving he had. He decided a smoking break was in order. He walked back into the pub with the intention of suggesting this to Naomi.

However, the idea quickly left his head when he saw her.

She was standing at the bar but she wasn't alone. There was a man with his arms around her. He looked to be in his mid thirties and it immediately became apparent to Cook that Naomi was struggling to get away from him.

"Com on love, just a quick snog then" Cook overheard the drunk saying as he approached them.

"No, get off me" Naomi sobbed, struggling to free herself from his grip.

"Oi!" Cook shouted as he got closer, "What the fuck are you playing at?"

"None of your business mate. Me and this young lady are trying to have a good time, so piss off yeah" the drunken stranger replied.

Cook was getting really pissed off at this stage. "I'm not your mate. Get your fucking hands off her before I make you" Cook growled. Naomi was crying at this stage as the strange man still refused to release her.

"What's going on here?" Christina asked as she came back with the drinks Naomi had ordered. Nobody paid any attention to the barmaid as Cook and the older man stared each other out.

"Piss off kid" those three words were all it took to set Cook off.

"Let her go and get to fuck!" Cook roared, punctuating his sentence by punching the man in the face. Naomi screamed as the man fell to the floor, dragging her down with him. Cook quickly helped her up from the floor, asking if she was okay.

"Cook, lets just go" Naomi pleaded as the man on the floor began struggling to get up. Cook was about to protest but followed her outside when she added a frightened "please Cook" with tears continuing to fall down her cheeks.

"Cook you shouldn't have done that" Naomi said once they were outside.

"I had to Naomi, he wouldn't take his fucking scummy paws off you" Cook said, still breathing heavily with rage.

Naomi slid her arm around his back and he put his arm around her shoulders. "You're still on probation" she reminded him.

"Yeah, well I couldn't let him treat you like that. You're my best mate Naomi. I'd do anything for you" Cook explained.

Naomi was touched. She knew she was one of the few people, if not the only person who ever got to see the sweet side of Cook. She stood up and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, but next time, think about yourself. I'd rather put up with some greasy perve hassling me in a pub than risk letting you go back to jail for punching him out" Naomi said, wiping the tears from her face.

"Lets just forget it happened" Cook suggested, kissing the top of her head. She nodded in response, offering him a fag which he gratefully accepted. She lit it for him before lighting her own as they walked away from the pub, still in each others arms.

By the time Cook had calmed down enough to take in his surroundings, they were sitting on the swings in the playground around the corner from Naomi's house.

"Feeling better?" she asked, handing him another lit cigarette. Cook nodded as he inhaled the smoke.

"Could ask you the same question" he said after exhaling a stream of smoke.

"I actually enjoyed this birthday, despite its bad aspects" Naomi replied.

"What d'you mean?" he questioned, kicking his feet out a little to propel the sing gently into motion.

"I mean, even though Emily forgot and some creepy old pervert latched on to me in the pub, I still had a good birthday. Thanks to my mum and Kieran. But especially because of you" Naomi explained.

"Glad to here it Naomi" Cook replied, grinning like a child as he swung higher.

The fresh air seemed to be doing them both a favour as they were now considerably more sober than they had been when they left the pub. Cook jumped into the air, landing on his feet a short distance in front of the swing set.

He checked his phone which told him it was now just after 8 P.M. "Don't know about you birthday girl, but I'm starving. How about we head back to yours, order in some Chinese and open up that spliff I got you?" Cook suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Just make sure you don't mention the word birthday around Emily, I don't want her to feel bad or anything, you know?" Naomi reasoned.

"No worries Naomikins. Cookie knows how to keep schtum when it matters" Cooke replied giving her a wink.

She got up from the swing and Cook put his arm back around her shoulders as they began walking towards Naomi's house.

**So that was chapter 5; please R&R! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I know, I'm a terrible person and it's been far too long but I've been staying with a friend and her computer doesn't have word! :P Anyway, I'm home now and hope you enjoy this update because it was a right bitch to right and took me ages to finish due to insane writers block :/**

**(Emily)**

Emily left the house and Naomi at about noon. She felt bad about not being able to wish Naomi a happy birthday and give her a birthday present...but knew it would be worth it if she managed to pull off the plan for that night.

She had been planning Naomi's surprise birthday party for weeks. The reason it was such a big secret was because she knew Naomi would say she didn't want a fuss made over her birthday. In Emily's opinion, when people say that it's generally a lie!

She had everything planned out. She would make Naomi believe she had forgotten her birthday and Gina and Cook would keep Naomi occupied all day so Emily could set everything up.

She set off on her moped, hurrying towards Katie's apartment. When she reached the door Emily buzzed Katie's apartment impatiently, waiting to be let in.

Finally the door buzzed and Emily ran inside, making her way up the stairs. She was feeling both excited and nervous about the day ahead of her. Katie had the door open and was waiting for her as she approached.

"You ask me to give up my day to help you plan this thing and then have the nerve to show up late?" Katie grumbled as Emily walked passed her into the apartment.

"Sorry, Naomi brought home our happy snaps and I lost track of time looking at them" Emily explained, putting her bag down on the couch.

They heard the toilet flush from Katie's bathroom.

"I thought you said they were out looking for their own place?" Emily whispered harshly, referring to their mum, dad and brother.

"They are! That's Effy" Katie replied.

"Effy?" Emily asked, confused.

"Yes" the brunette stated walking up behind them.

"Hey Ef! What are you doing here?" Emily asked failing to hide the shock in her voice.

"Came to see Katie. She told me what you two are doing today. Decided to help out" Effy said monotonously.

"Oh, are you coming tonight then?" Emily enquired.

"Guess so" Effy responded, slightly more humanly than she had previously spoken.

Emily decided not to press the matter, considering it was the first time she had seen Effy outside her apartment since returning from Goa, two weeks ago.

After eating some lunch at Katie's, the three of them headed into town to get supplies. The got off the bus and headed to the nearest Tesco. Emily grabbed a trolley and the ventured inside.

As Emily pushed the trolley down the aisle, Effy and Katie began crisps, crackers and dips from the shelves and tossing them into the trolley. Followed by sweets from the next aisle. The trolley was quickly filling up with party munchies.

"Right, that's enough food, lets start getting some juice sorted!" Katie said, watching Emily throw a few packets of garibaldis into the trolley.

"Wait, why are you getting garibaldi's for a party?" Effy questioned sceptically, "I mean, they're not exactly a party food".

"They're Nai's favourite" Emily explained as they continued up the aisle.

"Fair enough" Effy replied nonchalantly.

"Did you two even hear me? I said enough food, lets get the drink for this thing!" Katie said, grabbing the front of the trolley and steering it and Emily towards the alcohol aisle.

The trolley was full to the brim by the time they reached the end of the aisle, having acquired a case of beer, a case of cider, a bottle of vodka, a bottle of tequila, a bottle of Malibu, two bottles of Bacardi and some wine.

"Jesus Em, how're your gonna pay for all of this?" Effy asked as they made their way towards the tills.

"Don't worry, I saved up some money to pay for this party" Emily said with a wink.

"I'll grab some mixers, shall I?" Katie suggested. Without waiting for a reply she disappeared back into the shop, leaving Effy and Emily in the queue. It wasn't long before she returned carrying some coke, 7up and red lemonade.

They were hit with a dilemma after Emily had paid for everything and they realised they had no hope of carrying everything back to Naomi's house.

They stood outside Tesco with the trolley-full of food and drink, trying to figure out what to do.

"We could always nick the trolley" Katie suggested, receiving a scrutinising stare from the security guard that just so happened to walk by as she said it.

"Kieran!" Emily said, pulling out her phone.

"What does a politics teacher have to do with this situation? Are you going to ask him the politically correct way to transport groceries?" Effy asked sarcastically.

"Oh ha ha!" Emily sniped, sticking out her tongue, "He has a car and only lives ten minutes from here" she explained as she scrolled through her contacts.

Twenty-five minutes later, Kieran's banger of a car pulled up beside them.

"Are you sure that thing will be able to handle the extra weight?" Katie asked, smirking as Kieran scrambled out of the car to help them.

"Sorry it took so long, ran in to Naomi as I was leaving the house" Kieran said, opening the boot.

"Did she ask you anything?" Emily asked, immediately feeling anxious.

"Told her I left my phone at the checkout of the supermarket and was going to pick it up" Kieran told her.

After they loaded everything into the boot of Kieran's car and Katie had returned the trolley under the watchful eye of the security guard, they drove back to Emily and Naomi's house. Kieran helped them carry everything into the kitchen before leaving to return back to the house before suspicions could arise.

Emily and Katie began cleaning the kitchen and living room while Effy set about decorating the garden with the streamers and lantern lights Emily had given her. When the house was moderately cleaner, the three of them put up more streamers along with happy birthday banners.

At five o'clock, they split up. Katie and Effy went to collect the birthday cake Emily had ordered from a bakery around the corner while Emily headed back in to town to collect Naomi's presents.

She arrived at the jewellers at about half five. A small bell tinkling as she entered the familiar shop. The jeweller smiled at her as he greeted her and presented her with a velvet box. She paid and thanked him for all his help.

"Whoever you give this to is one lucky person" the jeweller said as she left, nodding in agreement and thanking him once more.

Emily opened the box once she was outside to have one last look at the present before she gave it to Naomi. It was beautiful and she was looking forward to seeing her girlfriends' reaction to it.

Before she went home, Emily picked up some last minute things, including wrapping paper, plastic cups, party poppers, plastic bowls and a few buckets.

By the time she got back Katie and Effy had returned with the cake and Gina had arrived.

"A little help?" Emily called as she shuffled through the front door. Katie, Effy and Gina came into the hall relieving her of the buckets and a few shopping bags.

"What's with the buckets?" Katie questioned as the left the stuff in the kitchen.

"To put the drinks in ice" Emily explained.

"I have the bags of ice in the car" Gina added.

By 7P.M, everything was ready to go, Katie and Effy left to get ready for the party and Gina and Emily had set up some small tables in the garden. By the time Emily had showered and changed, Effy and Katie had returned and the first guests were arriving. JJ and Lara were the first ones there!

**Right so that was the penultimate chapter! Hope you liked it and that this story has not been too predictable! As always, please R&R as feedback makes me very happy! Last chapter coming soon ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I know, I know, I'm a terrible person for making you wait so long; truth is I had a lot of difficulty writing this chapter and still am not really happy with it. Well here we go...**

**(Naomi)**

"Hey Naomio, is there any booze round your gaff?" Cook asked as they made their way back towards her house.

"I don't think there's anything but half a bottle of pinot grigio left" Naomi answered.

He tugged on the back of her cardigan and she stopped walking, turning back to face him.

"It's only just gone eight, we could hit up the offy before we go back" Cook suggested.

"Now that, is a very good idea" Naomi giggled, poking him in the chest playfully.

"Been known to happen occasionally" Cook joked, eliciting a small laugh from his best friend. He put his arm around her shoulders once more, and pulled her in the direction of the nearest off-licence. Ten minutes later, they were headed back towards Naomi's house, Cook carrying a six pack of beer.

"So what kind of food are you in the mood for?" Naomi asked as they came towards her house.

Cook scrunched up his face in consideration. "Chinese" he decided, nodding his head.

"Sounds perfect" She agreed. Naomi's face fell in disappointment as the house came in to view.

"What's wrong Blondie?" Cook asked, noticing her change in demeanour immediately.

Naomi sighed, acknowledging the fact that there was no orange moped parked outside their house. "No Emily" she said quietly, stopping at the side of the house.

Cook smirked. "Don't worry about it, she'll be back soon enough" he said.

She gave him a small smile in response.

"Come on" he said gesturing towards the house. Naomi inhaled slowly and nodded. Cook kissed the top of her head and they walked up to the front door. Cook took his arm from around her shoulders so Naomi could pull her keys from her pocket.

"I think I left the phone in the lounge so I'll grab that and you can get the take out menus from the kitchen window" Naomi said as she unlocked the door and pushed it open. Her next sentence was cut off by a group of people shouting; "_SURPRISE!". _

Naomi was quite sure she was about to have heart failure as the lights flickered on and party poppers went off. Emily rushed forward and enveloped Naomi in a hug.

"How did you...when...what..." Naomi stuttered in complete shock. Tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

"Happy birthday Nai" Emily replied, grinning as Naomi kissed her in surprise and thanks. When they broke apart they were still wrapped in each others arms.

"I was full sure you'd forgotten" Naomi gasped.

"Never" Emily giggled, pecking her on the lips once more.

Naomi looked around taking in the scene before her. There were people filling the hallway back towards the kitchen and filling the staircase. Nearest her, Emily and Cook were her mum, Katie, Effy, JJ and Lara. Naomi couldn't keep the grin from her face. Naomi laced her fingers with Emily's as they made their way into the crowd, people spreading back into the kitchen to make more space.

When Naomi entered the kitchen, Katie and Effy made their way towards her with a massive birthday cake. Everyone began singing '_Happy birthday'_ and Naomi blew out her candles. The crowd of people clapped and cheered for her when her candles were out.

Naomi scanned her surroundings once more, still in total disbelief, trying to take it all in. This time she noticed people she knew from rallies and protests and people she was friendly with from college as well as JJ and Lara, her mum and Kieran, Cook, Katie and Effy surrounding her.

Most importantly, Emily stood beside her. "Thank you" Naomi whispered to Emily, kissing her cheek. Emily simply grinned back.

"Alright, formalities over and done with, lets get this fucking party started!" Cook roared. Music blared from stereo speakers and drinks were poured as the party truly got underway.

Naomi could hardly believe Emily had done all this for her. "Come dance with me" Emily whispered in her ear, dragging her into the lounge where people were dancing.

'_Alice practice'_ by Crystal castles erupted from the speakers and Naomi slid her arms around Emily's waist as they move to the beat together. "You're too good to me" Naomi told her.

"You can make it up to me later" Emily replied slyly, with a cheeky wink. Naomi leaned in to kiss her girlfriend, slowly at first but it grew more heated with Emily's encouragement. Naomi slid her tongue along Emily's bottom lip, begging for entrance which she was immediately granted.

They stayed kissing each other until eventually they needed to break apart for air. "I love you" Naomi said breathlessly.

"I know" Emily replied with a laugh and another cheeky wink.

A short while later, Naomi was in the kitchen talking to a guy named Eric, who she knew from Uni-fee protests, when she was approached by her mum. Eric politely excused himself, leaving Naomi and Gina free to talk.

"I can't believe you knew about this and let me freak out like a pathetic child today. I mean since when do you keep secrets from me?" Naomi said, pretending to be angry. The smile on her face betraying her when she couldn't hide it.

"Actually I believe I said, _'maybe Emily will surprise you' _so technically I didn't keep a secret" Gina replied, a smile also gracing her features.

"Sly!" Naomi laughed.

"Yeah well, it was for a good cause, Emily's been planning this for ages, I wasn't going to spoil it on her" Gina said.

"Thanks mum. For everything" Naomi said seriously.

"I'm always here when you need me poppet" Gina replied, pushing a strand of hair back from Naomi's face and kissing her temple.

Naomi wrapped her arms around her mother in a loving hug.

"Kieran and I are going to head home now, let you start partying properly, without parental supervision" Gina joked.

"You don't have to go mum, you should stay" Naomi said honestly. She actually wanted her mum around.

"That's alright Naomi, we're getting old and can't party like we used to..." Gina began.

"Liar!" Naomi interrupted, "You never go to bed before midnight".

Gina smiled. "Wise arse! We'll pop round again tomorrow, help you clean up".

"Fine. Goodnight mum" Naomi said, hugging her mother once more. Kieran appeared and Naomi walked the two of them to the front door. Emily arrived at Naomi's side as Gina was opening the door.

"Thanks for coming guys and thanks for all your help with the organising Gina" she said, smiling sweetly.

"Our pleasure Emily, thank you for being so good to my daughter" Gina replied, embracing Emily in a huge hug. It made Naomi very happy to see how well her mother and girlfriend got along. She only wished it could be the same with Emily's family. They finished saying goodbye to Gina and Kieran before making their way back towards the kitchen.

"Naomikins it's half eleven, I reckon, it's time we had a fag break" Cook said, approaching them and handing them each a fresh drink.

"Definitely, Ems?" Naomi agreed nodding her head and taking a sip from the drink he had given her.

"Yeah, sounds good" Emily agreed. The three of them made their way out into the back garden, where there were small clusters of people smoking, drinking and chatting. Normally, they wouldn't bother going outside to smoke but seeing as the house was so crowded it made more sense to smoke in the garden.

Cook and Naomi pulled fags from their pockets and each put one into their mouths. Emily shivered slightly in the crisp night air as a breeze hit the back of her bare legs. She was wearing a blue skirt and a low cut black top with blue heels and on her neck she wore a necklace Naomi had bought her in Goa.

Naomi noticed Emily shivering and wrapped her arms around her so Emily could share her body heat. "Better?" she questioned playfully.

"Now it is" Emily replied taking the fag Naomi had hanging from her mouth. Emily held it between her own lips and lit it.

"Hey, no fair! Naomi giggled "and on my birthday and all!"

"There you go princess" Cook said holding out one of his for her. Naomi took it and Emily lit it for her once she brought it to her mouth.

They chatted amicably while the finished smoking their cigarettes. Emily pulled out three more when they had all finished and offered them to Cook and Naomi.

"Hey Naoms, how about you go get that birthday present I gave you and we can spice things up a bit?" Cook suggested, wiggling his eyebrows mischievously.

"What present?" Emily asked, lighting her second cigarette.

"You'll see" Naomi replied, grinning wickedly. She quickly manoeuvred her way through the packed house and up the stairs. It didn't take her long to locate the jacket she had worn earlier and grab the bag of spliff from the inside pocket.

Naomi was about to head back downstairs when something caught her eye. Her dark green, vintage Lyle & Scott jumper was lying on the couch in the corner of the bedroom. She grabbed it before making her way back down stairs.

On her way back to the garden Naomi met Katie. "Hey Katie, you want to join me, Cook and Ems in the garden?" Naomi asked.

"Sure, why not, but lets get some refills first yeah?" Katie replied. Naomi nodded and followed Katie through to the kitchen. Katie grabbed four cans of cider and then turned to Naomi.

"Before we go outside" Katie said pulling something from her hand bag. She handed Naomi a neatly wrapped present. "Happy birthday Naomi"

Naomi smiled and tore open the gift. It was a copy of _'Imagine me and you'_ on DVD. Naomi laughed. "Thanks Katie"

"No worries, I figured you'd like it, considering, well you know" Katie joked. They both made their way back out to the garden, laughing manically.

"What's so funny?" Emily asked as Naomi and Katie approached.

"Look what Katie got me" Naomi answered, holding up the DVD case. Emily smiled but Cook didn't seem to get the joke. "Oh and here, this should keep you warm" she said passing Emily the jumper.

"Thanks" Emily said, kissing her before pulling the jumper over her head. It was slightly big on Emily seeing as it was Naomi's but Emily did seem to mind as she hugged herself comfortably. Katie passed each of them a can of cider.

"So, did you get it?" Cook asked, beginning to get impatient.

"Keep your knickers on" Naomi laughed tossing him the bag of spliff. Cook pulled a packet of skins from his pockets and sat down at a nearby table where he began making rollies for them all. He passed them around when he was done. Naomi lit her own taking a drag of the spliff. She exhaled peacefully after a few seconds.

"Jesus Cook, you were right, that is some top shit" Naomi giggled, already feeling the drugs beginning to have an effect on her.

By 3:30 A.M, almost everyone had gone home. A girl named Aimee, who was a friend of Naomi's from college, had just left being the last person to go. Naomi, Emily, Cook and Effy were in the kitchen, eating some of Naomi's birthday cake. Katie had fallen asleep on the couch in the lounge.

"You two staying over?" Emily asked, pushing her plate away from her as she finished her cake.

"Guess so" Effy answered.

Cook swallowed his cake before answering; "If that's alright with you guys"

"Course it is" Naomi replied, happily. She couldn't have asked for a better night.

Effy disappeared upstairs to the spare room to sleep about ten minutes later and Cook took the spare mattress to the floor in the lounge at about 4 A.M.

"Ready for you present?" Emily asked when it was just the two of them left.

"I thought the party was my present?" Naomi questioned.

"Not quite, come up to the bedroom in five minutes" Emily said, kissing Naomi's cheek before dashing out of the room. Naomi lit a fag for herself in an effort to make herself actually wait five minutes. She only got half way through it before she stubbed it out and made her way upstairs.

Their bedroom door was closed. Naomi stopped outside it and knocked timidly. "Come in" she heard Emily say from inside. Naomi walked in to find Emily sitting on their bed. Emily patted the space next to her indicating Naomi should sit down.

"Okay, so there are three parts to your present" Emily began. Naomi's breath hitched in excitement.

"This is the first" Emily said, producing a colourfully wrapped present. Naomi's fingers intrepidly traced the creases in the wrapping paper before she finally tore it neatly away, revealing a velvet jewellery box. She open the box and gasped in awe at the sight.

Emily had bought her a silver charm bracelet. It already had five charms on it; a heart, Naomi's birth stone, Emily's birth stone, a lobster and a little silver piece of cheese. Naomi's eyes welled up for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"Emily this is beautiful, I can't tell you how much this means to me" Naomi gushed. She leaned in and placed a slow lingering kiss on Emily's lips.

"I'm glad you like it" Emily replied smiling as she helped Naomi put it on. It went quite well with the watch Naomi's mum had given her.

"Now, for the second part" Emily said in a hushed tone. Naomi didn't know what else Emily could possibly do for her and waited on bated breath as Emily slowly revealed a large brown envelope.

"What is it?" Naomi asked curiously as Emily handed her the envelope.

"Just open it and find out" Emily replied. Her voice seemed a little nervous, so Naomi opened it as fast as possible. Inside was a letter. Naomi began reading;

'_Dear Ms. Fitch,_

_We are delighted to inform you that your application to Goldsmiths University has been accepted. Understandably, due to your late application, your letter is arriving quite a bit later than other students but we were very impressed by your dedication, determination and impressive entrance exam results. Therefore, we have decided you deserve a place at our school and should fit in quite well here._

_Looking forward to seeing you in September,_

_Yours, _

_Professor Richard Prescott'_

Naomi was speechless. She read the letter four more times before her brain could fully comprehend what it meant; she and Emily were going to university together in September. She gasped out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding.

"How? When...How?" Naomi stuttered.

"After we got back from Goa, I took a little trip up to London one day, while you were spending the day with Gina and presented my case to the Dean of administrations. They gave me an interview and made me sit an exam and then Professor Prescott told me it'd be a couple of weeks before they knew if I'd get a place. The letter arrived last Wednesday. What do you think?" Emily spieled out nervously.

"What do I think? This is the best news ever!" Naomi squealed, pouncing on her girlfriend and placing butterfly kisses on ever part of Emily she could reach.

They sat up again after a few minutes. Emily scooted closer to Naomi and pushed her back on to their bed. She climbed on top of Naomi. Placing her lips as close to Naomi's ear as possible with out actually touching them, she whispered; "This is the third part of your present".

Emily placed a trail of kisses along Naomi's jaw line before she reached her mouth. It wasn't long before Emily's tongue was granted access to Naomi's mouth. They broke apart so that they could remove each others clothes. Then for the first time since they had gotten back together, they made love to each other.

It after sunrise when they began drifting off to sleep, naked in each others arms. Naomi could help but think about how lucky she was. '_Best birthday ever'_ she thought as she listened to Emily's breathing even out as she fell into a deep sleep.

"I love you" Naomi whispered, kissing Emily's temple and cuddling in to her girlfriend allowing sleep to take over at last.

**There you have it! Finito! Hope you liked it and please don't forget to review on your way out! I'd really appreciate it! Also I really appreciate all the reviews, favourite story thingys etc. I have gotten for this story. It really has been so overwhelming and I can't thank you enough for sticking with it. **

**Thanks again,**

**Gemma xx**


End file.
